


救赎第三部 第29章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部 第29章

第29章 

　　出身皇家，又在宫闱朝堂上争斗这么多年，若还不知那碗羹汤有异，他这颗项上人头早就不知掉了多少次了。况且凤凰是他从小看着长大的，心思如明镜，根本无需去猜。

　　羹汤细腻绵稠，入口即化。

　　或许一刻钟后，或许半个时辰后，那入腹的美味就会化作夺命的毒药。

　　虽不知凤凰为何要害他，但正如他所说，即便凤凰捧来的是毒药，他也会欣然饮下。

　　一碗汤很快就见了底，凤凰的拘谨渐渐消退，变得神色如常起来，他该是已经下定决心了。

　　忽然觉得很好笑，于是也真笑了出来。其实何必如此，传位诏书已然写好，待扫清朝中顽疾，为他铺平道路，这张龙椅自然是他的。

　　凤凰开始和他闲话家常，零散破碎毫无重点，显然心不在焉。

　　他支颐含笑，与他一道做戏。

　　眼皮渐渐变得沉重，明黄色的幔帐随风飘摇，拖曳出虚幻的流光。凤凰的说话声变得缥缈迷离，似近似远。

　　他晃晃脑袋，再睁开眼，景象变得更虚幻。光影明灭交错，宛如浮光掠影。

　　他强撑着站起来，却腿脚一软又倒了下去，正倒在凤凰的怀里。

　　“兄长你怎么了？”

　　“无事。”似喝醉了酒，手脚发软，身体却渐渐火热起来。血液在脉搏里鼓噪，心跳在耳边砰砰作响。

　　“兄长累了，我扶你到床上歇息。”

　　他任由凤凰将他抱起，不一会儿背脊便触到了柔软的床铺。

　　鹅黄色的幔帐垂落下来，将这一方天地与外界隔开。声音渐渐远去，鼻端的甜香渐渐变得浓烈。他急促的呼吸着，试图伸出手去抓住什么。

　　“兄长，兄长？”润凰试探着呼唤，看着那只抓住他衣袖的手慢慢滑落下去。

　　“兄长，你可还认得我？”

　　润瑜眼眸似阖非阖，他看着润凰，却又像什么都没看，半梦半醒，恍惚迷离。

　　润凰深吸一口气，拉下内侧幔帐，将龙床遮掩得更加严实。

　　一件件衣衫顺着身体滑落下去，松松的堆在床边。他爬上床，手指迟疑了一下，终究拉开了润瑜腰间的束带。这不是他第一次看见兄长的身体，却是成年之后，在这样的情形，这样暧昧的氛围中去看兄长的身体。

　　帝国的最高掌权者躺在床上，敞露着身体，毫不反抗，任由他施为。

　　“兄长对不起，都是我的错，一切都是我的错。”若不是他的天真愚昧，兄长何至于受这样的苦。他被无尽的悔恨淹没，抱着兄长泣不成声。

　　“凤凰儿……”

　　他惊了一下，一颗泪珠啪嗒一声砸在男人脸上。

　　未醒，只是梦呓而已。

　　他放心了，轻轻亲了亲兄长的额头，“兄长对不起，我就这一次对不起你。这是一场梦，梦醒之后你就痊愈了。”

　　他摸索着从衣袋里取出一个墨玉盒子，犹豫了一下，咬着牙分开双腿，将蘸了膏药的两指慢慢探入股间。第一次会很痛，他怎舍得兄长受苦？

　　那羹汤中含有催情药剂，润瑜难耐的将手伸向胯下，口中发出模糊的呻吟。

　　“再……再等一等。”他抓住兄长的手，安抚道：“等会儿就好了。”

　　身体被慢慢撑开的感觉并不好受，他咬牙忍住那股剧痛，撑在两侧的膝盖抖得几乎要软倒下来。他低低喘着气，扶着那根火热滚烫的巨物慢慢坐了下去。

　　即便身体早已熟知男人的滋味，但主动去做这种事和被动着让人伺候是完全不同的。

　　哪怕很痛，他也努力调整姿势，尽力让兄长更舒服一些。

　　狭窄的花径慢慢被撑开，再慢慢合拢，紧致的包裹着那根巨物，纵容它贯穿到体内最深处。

　　润瑜的喘息越来越急促，双颊红得如抹了胭脂，就连那具白皙如玉的身体也浮现了一层浅浅的红，真真秀色可餐。

　　可惜如今被餐的是他自己，润凰头上布满冷汗，全靠手掌撑着床铺才没趴下来。他艰难的一起一伏，清晰的感受到体内那根东西变得越来越粗大，几乎要把他从中剖成两半。

　　忽的腰肢被一双手掌掐住，润瑜睫毛轻轻颤动，喉间模糊的道：“快些，快……”

　　“好，好。”他深吸一口气，强忍着不适加快了动作。

　　耳边水泽之声越来越清晰，鼻端闻到淡淡的血腥味，但很快又被浓烈的甜香掩盖了过去。

　　不知过了多久，这场情事终于熬到了尽头。炙热浓稠的精液喷射在内壁上，烫得他身子一软，瘫倒在兄长的身上。

　　“凤凰儿，凤凰儿……”男人口中不停呢喃，满是缱绻柔情。

　　如此，可算是动情了？

　　他连忙摸出早就准备好的匕首，刺破彼此掌心，五指相扣，血脉交融。

　　仿佛有什么东西从破损处钻了进去，他定睛看去，一缕浅淡的黑线从掌心向心脉延伸。

　　总算……大功告成了。

　　他长长松了一口气，慢慢积攒力气撑起身子，将那根巨物从体内拔了出来。

　　正要下床穿衣，忽然手腕被人扣住，他痛得低呼一声，被那股大力拉得跌了回去。

　　“凤凰儿。”那双眼睛睁开了，澄澈如秋水。

　　他立刻吓傻了，完全不知该作何反应。不是说那迷药能支撑一个时辰吗，怎么这么快就清醒了？

　　还没等他理出个头绪，眼前便是一阵天旋地转，已被人压趴在床上。

　　“兄……”

　　还在翕合的花穴再度被撑开，那根粗硬的东西没有一丝停顿，直贯到底。他死命咬住被褥，将那声呻吟堵了回去。

　　那是暴风骤雨一般的撞击，可怜的花壁还没来得及合拢，便再度被撑开。尚未来得及裹紧，便已被顶到花径尽头。

　　他浑身颤抖，想挣扎又怕惊动兄长，只能无助的攥住被褥，高高抬起腰肢任由男人欺凌。

　　柔软的媚肉抵受不住凶猛的撞击，慢慢松开了匝口，露出那个小小的，被重重保护着的暖巢。

　　“住……住手……”他颤抖着去抓男人的手腕，却被无情的挥开。

　　“凤凰儿，凤凰儿。”他的腰肢被男人掐得发疼，臀部被撞击得疼痛不堪。

　　男人的声音沙哑低沉，和往时的清越温和截然不同，充满了浓浓的欲望。“凤凰儿，若这是梦，我宁愿永远不醒。”

　　那根巨物终于冲破了最后一重束缚，无情的撞进了那个小小的巢口，将那个温暖柔软的地方塞得满满的。

　　他被那股强烈的刺激逼得说不出话来，只能闭着眼睛不停流泪。

　　他的股间一片泥泞，花穴被摩擦得红肿不堪，腿间高高翘起的玉柱也已达到了几次高潮，那一片狼藉的景致狠狠刺激了男人的欲望。

　　他想起身，头颈却被一只手掌用力压了下去，而揽在腰间的手则更加用力。他发出一声呜咽，感到体内的那根东西比方才胀大了一倍，然后慢慢的退出暖巢，一直退到了花穴边缘。

　　身体因为预料之中的危险而绷紧，抓住被褥的手指紧得发白。果然在短暂的停顿之后，那根巨物猛的贯穿了进来，狠狠的挤进了暖巢内侧。

　　灼热的精液骤然射出，敏感无比的巢壁被这浓稠的液体一浇，立刻受惊似的剧烈收缩，小小的巢口似要榨干对方的每一滴精液似的翕合着。他虚弱的咬着下唇，感到小腹发热发胀，似要被撑破一般。

　　忽然背上一暖，男人搂着他一同倒在了床上。

　　“兄……兄长？”他试探着呼唤，润瑜双目紧闭，嘴角微微翘起，似在做着好梦。

　　原来尚未清醒。

　　他不敢大意，小心的抬起兄长的手，慢慢从他怀里挣脱出来。

　　当那根东西滑出体内时，他险些忍不住呻吟出声。缓了好一会儿，终于再度积攒起力气，抖着手指穿好衣衫并帮兄长也穿好衣衫。

　　腿脚酸软得不像是自己的，每走一步都感觉有滑腻的液体顺着大腿根部流下。快到宫门时猛的想起什么，赶紧往熏炉里丢了一大把檀香，将那股情欲之气遮掩过去。

　　谨慎的打量了好几遍龙床，觉得无甚干系了，才踉跄着逃出了暖阁。

　　他却不知道，当他背转过身时润瑜便睁开了双眼，张嘴似要说什么，终是在门扉合上时，用力咬住了下唇。

　　马车早就等在了东华门外，他靠着玉枕，软在车厢里，恨不得赶紧回府蒙头大睡。

　　时值深夜，路上没有什么行人，除了马蹄声便是车轮的碌碌声。忽然他猛的睁开双眼，屈指挑起车帘一角朝外望去。

　　车外树影幢幢，月影婆娑，静谧得连鸟啼都不闻。

　　太安静了。

　　他慢慢握住了剑柄。

　　便在此时，蹄声笃笃，由远及近，一匹神骏踏着月色疾驰而来，马上青年金冠锦衣，眉眼冷冽锐气逼人。

　　他驰到车边，似有意似无意，眼锋缓缓扫过周遭，那隐在暗处的弓弩立刻收了起来，如来时一般悄无声息的退了去。

　　“你怎来了？”润凰还剑入鞘，淡淡的道。

　　润璋没有出声，过了一会儿才沉声道：“我送你回府。”

　　颖王府在东街，离皇宫不远，不一会儿就到了。

　　润凰下车时腿软了一下，幸好端王及时揽住他的腰才没摔倒。“你……”他刚要问，便叫皎洁月色下，润凰的后颈露出一抹红痕，似桃花初绽，鲜嫩异常。

　　他的眸光霎时变得暗沉，似有无尽骇浪翻涌。

　　润凰一无所觉，入了内室正要更衣。一转头却发现侍从们都退了出去，润璋正站在门口阴沉沉的看着他。

　　“你怎还不走？”他被那目光盯得浑身不自在，手指搭在玉扣上便怎么都按不下去。

　　“你去见陛下了？”润璋反手关上门，那轻微的门板撞击声惊得他打了个战栗。

　　“是。”

　　“他和你说什么了？”润璋一步步走近，声音平静得近乎诡异，周身透着一股山雨欲来风满楼的危险气息。“或者我该问，他和你做什么了？”润璋已走到他面前，捏着他下巴，冷酷的质问着。

　　“干你何事。”他用力挥开，怒道：“回你的端王府去。”

　　“呵。”润璋低低笑了，猛的攥住他手腕拖到床边，用力压了上去。

　　蛊虫初初入体，他全身虚软无力，还没挣扎几下就被润璋用腰带捆住了双手。

　　“名动天下的颖王殿下怎的变得这么没用。”润璋一把扯开他衣衫，那腰侧青紫的掐痕登时刺痛了他的眼。

　　“凤凰，在你心里果然还是润瑜最重要，你最放不下的始终还是他。”润璋嫉妒得发疯，不顾他挣扎用力分开他双腿，硕大的顶端在湿软的穴口处轻轻顶撞两下，趁它还来不及合拢时猛的撞了进去。

　　柔软的花径还残留着情欲的气息，很快便抽搐着泌出滑腻的春水。

　　润璋怎会不懂那是什么，他压下身子，将自己更深的埋进润凰体内。吮着他的唇，双目赤红的盯着他的眼，“你到底把我当成什么，在你心里我到底是什么？”

　　“你混账。”润凰躲避不开，干脆在他唇上重重咬了一口，怒骂道：“要不是你，我何至于……”他发出一声高亢的呻吟，整个人被颠撞得说不出话来。

　　他的身体已然对男人十分熟稔，不管遭受怎样粗暴的对待都能欣喜应和。

　　润凰的骂声渐渐低弱下来，高昂的情欲引得体内蛊虫越来越躁动，他既愉悦又难受，整个人宛如在极乐和极苦间往返辗转。

　　“润璋，你这个混账。”他恨极了男人的刚愎自用，偏过头去不看他的脸。

　　下一刻却又被捏着下巴拧了过来，那苍白的脸色让润璋愣了一下，但那抹怜惜很快就被滔天怒火盖了过去。

　　肢体纠缠，唇齿相交。反抗与压制，怒骂与呻吟，明明是一场男人间的博弈，投注在幔帐上的剪影却显得温柔缠绵。

　　香气四溢，沁人心脾，恍惚间连神魂都被浸润了去。

　　润凰股间一片滑腻，整个人从里到外都被男人打上了烙印，没有一处不充斥着男人的气息，尤其是那小小的暖巢，更被男人灌满了精液，连紧致的巢口都无法闭合。

　　“凤凰儿……”润璋将少年脸上的湿发拨开。

　　润凰眼睫颤动一下，并未睁开。

　　润璋叹息一声，穿衣起身。

　　“主子？”

　　润璋抬头看着天上那轮明月，下颌至颈脖的线条绷得死紧，犹如一柄出鞘的刀。“去焱城。”

　　焱城，龙兴之地，是焱腾国最繁华富庶的地方，同时也是润璋一族的聚居地。

　　这是一场硬仗，哪怕他为一族之长，也没有十足的把握说服族中元老。但为了凤凰儿，他愿尽力一试。

　　三日，那三日之中他唇枪舌剑，用尽手段，终于暂时压制了族中势力。

　　再次出城时依旧是深夜，月已隐没，将至黎明。

　　他看到山脚下一字排开数百名铁骑，当先一人黑甲红衣，座下骏马四蹄雪白。

　　他轻踢马腹徐徐上前，目不转睛的看着那张俊美的容颜，“既来了怎不进去？”

　　“我若去了，反倒会授人以柄。”润凰轻声道：“你去，比我去更合适。”

　　“你在此处等了几日？”他看着润凰眼睑下淡淡的青乌，心中柔情涌动。

　　“三日。”你去了多久，我便等了多久。

　　“为何？”他问得淡然，但只有他自己知道心中是何等期待。

　　润凰双眸澄澈，回答得没有一丝犹豫，“因为我放心不下。”

　　刹那间他心中充满了甜蜜，嘴角克制不住轻轻扬了起来，“若是我陷在城里了呢？”

　　“那我便攻城。”

　　“不怕坏了陛下的大局？”

　　润凰并未立刻作答，过了一会儿才轻轻一叹，“政局可再谋划，人死了就再也回不来了。”

　　此时旭日东升，万丈金光穿透云层直射下来。坡上松涛阵阵，红梅如血。坡下一条大江盘绕而过，犹如一条玉带。

　　“真是好景致，皇兄，陪我走走吧！”

　　两人便命侍从休整，顺着山路沿着河堤慢慢走去。

　　“我族中之人甚是顽固，目下我虽能压制，但日后如何尚未可知。”润璋看着润凰的侧脸，“凤凰儿，我们润家能得这天下全靠门阀贵族，为何你定要推行新政抬举那些贱民呢？”

　　“皇兄，你看这江水，滔滔向东不可逆转。这世上之事也是如此，只能向前不可后退。其实你比我更明白这个道理。”

　　润璋沉默了一会，拉住他的手，“凤凰儿，以后我们不要再吵架了，好不好？”

　　润凰歪着脑袋瞅了他一眼，“若你以后还与我兄长作对，恐怕还得吵。你如果受不住，尽可以去找别人。”

　　润璋揽住他的肩，柔声道：“我宁愿与你吵架，也不愿去爱别人。”

　　润凰想笑，抿着嘴角又压了下来。拍拍润璋的肩膀，“你低下头来。”

　　润璋不明所以，乖乖低下头。

　　润凰抽出他髻上簪子，将一根金簪插了上去。

　　“这……”

　　“这是寰谛凤翎，是仙者之物，能保你平安。”

　　润璋压根不信，但见润凰一本正经，便忍笑点头，“好，凤凰儿的东西，我一定时刻戴着。”他点点润凰胸口的龙玉，“如此，我们可否算交换定情信物了？”

　　润凰横了他一眼，突然打了个呼哨。

　　声未落，一道黑影已飞驰了过来。他拽住辔头飞身上马，大笑离去。

　　回京后，他怕被两位兄长发现端倪，除了上朝下朝，其余时间便龟缩在颖王府内，闲杂人等一个都不见。

　　眨眼间，两月时光匆匆便过。

　　“殿下，还是去找御医瞧瞧吧！”燎原君担忧的道。

　　“不用，我知道自己得了什么病……”润凰一句话还没说完，就哇的一声吐了个天昏地暗。

　　这半个月来他吃什么吐什么，茶饭不思饮食不调，整个人都瘦了一圈。

　　他只初初中毒便是如此，兄长中毒半年，那得难受成什么样啊！他越想越自责，只恨不得回到当初捶死自己。

　　“昨日端王送了个厨子过来，说是整治河鲜最妙，不如让他做一桌河鲜出来给殿下尝尝？兴许就有食欲了呢？”

　　润凰想到皇兄府上的吃食，不由得舔了舔嘴唇，“那就让他做几道小菜来尝尝吧！”

　　本以为定能让他大开朵颐，谁知道那几道河鲜刚端到门口，他就差点把胆汁都吐了出来。“拿……拿走，快……”

　　他虚弱的抱着枕头趴在榻上，连话都说不出了。

　　燎原君没有办法，只能命人做些清汤上来给他垫垫肚子。

　　他吃了半碗就昏昏欲睡，最后头一歪，眼一闭，没有预兆的沉沉睡了过去。

　　燎原君赶紧接住那碗，叹息一声，给他掖好被子。

　　迷迷糊糊不知睡了多久，忽然轰隆一声把他从梦中惊醒，“什么声音！”茫然四顾，还没回过神来又是一声巨响，这下子连地面都跟着抖动起来。

　　难道是地动？

　　正惊疑间，一个侍从匆匆跑了进来，指着外面结结巴巴的道：“殿下，有人把我们府上的围墙拆了。”

　　


End file.
